Coeurs perdus
by Kineko
Summary: Comment les persos hyper classe de Final fantasy ont échoués dans Kingdom hearts, ainsi que leurs liens avec Riku et Sora. OOC par rapport à FF, présence de perso de disney


Cœurs perdus  
  
***  
  
Série : Kingdom hearts  
  
Autrice : Kineko  
  
Genre : Sérieux, tout le jeu vu par les persos de Square qui y ont échoués (Moggle mis à part)  
  
Couple : Heuuuu, non pas tellement, y'a bien une petite référence à un éventuel couple yaoï, mais les deux parties n'étaient pas d'accord et ont des épées bien trop grosses pour que je passe outre.  
  
Spoiler : BEAUCOUP TROP ! Ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas joué au jeu et/ou si vous voulez garder la surprise. Présence de beaucoup d'hypothèses à deux balles made in moi, mais plausible si on n'y réfléchit pas trop.  
  
Autres : Je précise que les personnages de Square utilisés dans ce fic n'ont que l'apparence et le caractère des persos originaux. Je leur ai créé un passé et des motivations différentes de ceux du jeu, ne venez pas râler que tel ou tel personnage est OOC.  
  
Disclaimer : Cloud, Aérith, Yuffie, Séphiroth, Tifa (ff7) Squall, Zell, Irvine, Selphie et Linoa (ff8) Tidus, Wakka (ff10) sont © SQUARESOFT/ENIX.Merlin (Merlin l'enchanteur) Phil, Hercules et Hadès (Hercules) Donald, Dingo sont © DISNEY. Kingdom hearts, les lieux, Sora, Riku, Kairi, les sans-cœurs et Ansem sont leurs enfants issus de ce mariage contre nature et sont toujours à la garde de leurs parents. Les hypothèses à la con sont © moi, sauf si elles s'avèrent être juste et donc appartenir à Disney-Square/Enix.   
  
***  
  
-On évacue ! Vite ! Tout le monde au vaisseau !  
  
Tous les enfants se tournèrent vers l'homme qui avait fait irruption, une lance à la main et mâchonnant une cigarette éteinte. Le jeune homme qui les surveillait alla aussitôt vers le fumeur, un adolescent derrière lui.  
  
-Cid ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Pas le temps Seph, les sans-cœurs ont envahis la Forteresse, il faut partir ! Cloud ! Rassemble tout le monde !  
  
L'adolescent hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, rassemblant les enfants et adolescents présents. Cid jeta un regard à la petite troupe et jura à mi-voix en saisissant son cadet par l'épaule.  
  
-Ca va mal Seph, Le Roi Ansem a disparut, tous les adultes tombent sous les coups des sans-cœurs. On a plus le choix, on évacue ! Tout le monde est là ?  
  
-J'ai peur ! Gémit une petite fille aux yeux verts.  
  
-Cloud, tu t'occupes d'Aérith, Seph, tu restes en arrière, vérifie que tout le monde suit.  
  
-Tout de suite !  
  
-Ou est papa ? demanda un autre enfant.  
  
-Mamaaaaaaaaaan !  
  
-Chut chut les mômes, tout vas bien, on va juste jouer à cache-cache d'accord ? Il ne faut pas que les monstres vous voient, sinon vous avez perdus.  
  
-Je veux ma mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Commença à hurler un petit garçon blond.  
  
-Et merde pour la pédagogie, Seph, les petits sont où ?  
  
-Juste là, montra le jeune homme aux cheveux argents, en désignant quelques enfants plus jeunes, agglutinés les uns contre les autres. Comment on va faire ?  
  
-Je prends Sora1, les autres pourront suivre, j'espère.  
  
-Tu me portes ? Demanda une petite fille brune de trois ou quatre ans en tendant les bras vers le blond.  
  
-Non Yuffie, je ne peux pas, rétorqua durement le blond en soulevant un petit garçon d'un ou deux ans, aux grands yeux bleus affolés. Va avec Squall et tiens lui bien la main,   
  
-Maiiiiiiiiiiiis, protesta la fillette, pendant qu'un brun renfrogné lui attrapait le poignet.  
  
-Vite ! Suivez-moi ! Reprit l'homme en se redressant, calant le bambin sur son épaule. Cloud, Seph, vérifiez que personne ne reste à la traîne !  
  
Le blond rouvrit la porte et ouvrit le chemin, suivit par une ribambelle de gamins effrayés, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps. Afin d'éviter les monstres qui envahissaient peu à peu le palais, Cid du faire de nombreux détours, mais après un long chemin, la petite troupe arriva à l'entrée du château sans encombre. Cid stoppa à la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dehors, vérifiant que le vaisseau était toujours là et intact. Puis il se tourna vers Seph et Cloud qui poussaient les enfants en masse autour de Cid.  
  
-Je pars en premier, seul, mais dès que j'ai ouvert la porte, il faudra courir. Vous m'entendez les enfants ? Vous courrez très très vite vers le vaisseau. Les plus grands s'occupent des petits. Compris ?  
  
-Oui Cid, répondit un chœur de petites voix.  
  
Le blond vérifia à nouveau que la voie était libre puis, Sora toujours appuyé sur l'épaule, se rua vers le vaisseau, amarré sur le balcon de l'entrée principal. Il abattit son poing sur la commande d'ouverture et trépigna le temps que la porte s'ouvre. A peine le battant se fut il suffisamment entrebâillé qu'il posa le bébé dans le vaisseau, avant de faire signe aux autres de venir. Seph poussa aussitôt Cloud et Aérith à l'air libre, puis Squall, qui tenait toujours la main de Yuffie. D'autres enfants suivirent, un petit blond à la joue tatouée, un gamin aux longs cheveux châtains bouclés, tenant lui même une petite fille brune en bleu par la main, une gamine aux jambes maigres, ses longues mèches flottant derrière elle et d'autres. Cid venait à peine de réceptionner Aérith quand Cloud poussa un hurlement d'avertissement.  
  
Trop tard pour que les enfants puissent fuir les wyvernes plongeant vers eux. La première créature remonta, les serres nouées autour de Linoa, la petite en bleu. Irvine, qui hurlait de peur, fut à son tour cueilli par un monstre2.  
  
-Continuez de courir ! Ordonna Cid en se ruant vers les monstres, sa lance à la main.  
  
Squall plongea au sol quand une wyverne le frôla. Il vit Tifa trébucher à son tour, puis être emportée, rouant le monstre de coups dérisoire.  
  
-Squall ! Lève toi et file au vaisseau ! Ordonna Cid tout en pointant sa lance en avant, empêchant une wyverne d'approcher.  
  
Seph se jeta à son tour dans la mêlée, assenant de grands coups d'épées dans la masse de monstres. Il réussit à arracher un enfant de la gueule d'une wyverne, mais il du ensuite battre en retraite, les bras lacérés de coups de crocs. Arrivé près du vaisseau, Squall cherchait Yuffie du regard. Seph le poussa brutalement dans le vaisseau, ignorant l'enfant qui pleurait dans ses bras et l'adolescent qui se débattait.  
  
-J'ai perdu Yuffie ! Je sais pas ou elle est !  
  
-Je vais la chercher, prend Riku3 !  
  
-Il est blessé ! Protesta Squall en prenant le petit garçon en sang.  
  
Seph se tourna vers la bataille, juste à temps pour voir Cid sortir de la mêlée, boitant bas et Yuffie sous le bras.  
  
-Cid !  
  
-Y'a un laser dans l'habitacle ! Utilise le ! Ordonna le blond en se traînant, donnant de grands coups de lance au jugé.  
  
-Je l'ai ! s'exclama Cloud.  
  
Seph se tourna à demi vers l'adolescent et empoigna l'arme, prenant à peine le temps de viser avant de tirer sur les monstres. Le rayon blanc électrique traversa la première wyverne comme du beurre fondu, semant assez de confusion dans les rangs des sans-cœurs pour que Cid rejoigne enfin le vaisseau, fourrant une Yuffie hurlante dans les bras de Cloud.  
  
-Fermez la porte, ordonna t'il avant de boiter vers le siège, tout le monde s'assied, accrochez vous.  
  
Seph le rejoignit, s'inquiétant de la blessure sur la jambe de son aîné, ainsi que de l'écoulement de sang.  
  
-Tu es blessé…  
  
-Occupe toi des gosses d'abord, ordonna Cid en allumant le moteur, les sans-cœurs vont revenir.  
  
Seph jeta un regard à l'arrière, contemplant les rares survivants du désastre. Cloud tentait de soigner Riku comme il pouvait, bandant sommairement le torse lacéré du garçonnet, mais, malgré les hurlements de l'enfant, il ne semblait pas gravement blessé.  
  
-Comment vas t'il ? Demanda Seph, inquiet pour son petit frère4.  
  
-C'est superficiel, s'il voulait juste se tenir tranquille…  
  
-On est partit ! S'exclama Cid, accrochez vous.  
  
Seph se cramponna au siège du conducteur quand le vaisseau partit en avant, l'accélération plaquant les enfants au fond de l'habitacle.  
  
-Heureusement que tu as eut le temps de tester le vaisseau ! Marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux argent.  
  
-J'ai pas eut le temps, rétorqua Cid, pas avec la disparition de Sire Ansem et l'invasion des sans-cœurs.  
  
-Quoi ?!!  
  
-Et je fais ce que je peux ! Assieds toi et soigne tes bras !  
  
-Merde Cid ! Pas tant que tu n'as pas soigné ta jambe ! Répliqua Seph5 en déchirant un morceau de chemise pour garrotter la blessure de Cid.  
  
Il finissait à peine un bandage superficiel que Cid fit faire une brusque embardée au vaisseau, envoyant Seph bouler vers l'arrière, parmi les gosses.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama Cloud.  
  
-Les sans-cœur nous suivent, grogna le blond en faisant une seconde embardée, je ne peux pas leur échapper en vitesse normale.  
  
Cid tenta d'éviter les vaisseaux des sans-cœurs, sans espoir pour leur navette trop lourde et sommaire.   
  
-Tant pis… A dieu va…  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? S'inquiéta Seph en se redressant tant bien que mal.  
  
-Un saut dans l'hyperespace, jamais testé ça non plus, soit ça marche, soit on y reste, alors priez !  
  
Sans quitter les sans-cœurs du regard, Cid lâcha ses commandes d'une main et ouvrit un capot transparent, révélant un énorme bouton qu'il enfonça d'un coup de poing.  
  
Ses passagers virent les étoiles s'immobiliser, juste avant que leur vaisseau ne disparaisse, filant comme un boulet de canon.  
  
Et tous s'évanouirent.  
  
***  
  
Ce fut Seph qui fut le premier réveillé, tiré de son sommeil par un sifflement strident et de fort mauvais augure. Encore groggy, il mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes à se redresser, se demandant ce qui se passait, ou il était et qu'est ce que c'était que ce bruit. Mais, voyant les enfants autour de lui, il se souvint rapidement des derniers évènements. Repoussant Aérith, tombée sur lui pendant le saut, il se précipita vers les commandes, source du bruit. Cid gisait affalé dans son siège, inconscient et si pâle que Seph du prendre son pouls pour vérifier qu'il était vivant. Le bandage hâtif qu'il lui avait fait était imbibé de sang. Seph secoua son aîné, le forçant à reprendre conscience.  
  
-Cid ! CID !  
  
-Hein… quoi ? Bougonna le blond, que se passe t'il ?  
  
-Y'a un truc qui sonne !  
  
Grimaçant de douleur, le blond se redressa et parcourut les commandes du regard avant de jurer.  
  
-Merde ! Fuite… Carburant, oxygène. Un réacteur est out et la carlingue est à deux doigts de nous lâcher.  
  
-On est ou ?  
  
-Je sais pas ! Plus à la Forteresse en tout cas.  
  
-Cid, Seph ! Appela Cloud, penché à un hublot, je vois des mondes ! Au dessus de nous, vers la gauche !  
  
Les deux adultes tordirent le cou pour voir et aperçurent une demi douzaine de mondes, rongés par les ténèbres.  
  
-On y va ?  
  
-On a pas le choix, le vaisseau tiendras pas plus longtemps, grommela Cid en changeant le cap de leur engin.  
  
Le vaisseau commençait à peine à s'orienter vers une espèce de ville aux grandes portes, qu'un effroyable craquement retentit, accompagné des hurlements des enfants.  
  
-Le vaisseau se casse ! s'exclama Aérith en montrant une fissure sur le toit.  
  
-Agrippez vous les uns aux autres ! S'écria Cid en se levant vivement, s'effondrant quand il prit appuis sur sa mauvaise jambe, vite !  
  
-On va pas sortir dans l'inter monde ? Sans vaisseau c'est de la folie ! Les gosses vont y rester !6  
  
-On a pas le choix, rétorqua Cid, prenant Yuffie dans ses bras, Aérith, tiens toi bien à moi, Squall, tu te tiens à Cloud, Seph, prend Riku et Sora et…  
  
La fin de l'ordre fut couverte par un atroce bruit de déchirure. La coque s'ouvrit en deux et l'appel d'air qui s'ensuivit aspira aussitôt les plus jeunes des enfants, avant même que Seph ait pus les rattraper. Il vit sa main se refermer sur le vide quand il la tendit pour rattraper Riku.  
  
Ce fut la dernière fois que Séphiroth vit son frère en vie.  
  
Ensuite tout fut très confus.  
  
Il sentit Cloud le retenir d'un bras autour de la taille, puis tendre la main vers Squall, lui même retenu par Cid. Aérith et Yuffie se serraient de toutes leurs forces contre le pilote, s'agrippant à sa veste de cuir.  
  
Et puis le vaisseau se déchira à nouveau et Cloud et lui furent brutalement aspirés à leur tour.  
  
***  
  
-Ho mon dieu ! Quelqu'un ! A l'aide ! Des réfugiés viennent d'arriver aux portes du monde !  
  
-Ils sont blessés ! Allez chercher des potions !  
  
-Il y a des enfants !  
  
-Monsieur, monsieur, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Cid ouvrit péniblement les yeux, dévisageant longuement l'homme devant lui. Il était arrivé dans une grande place pavée, entourée de façades anciennes, et les habitants se pressaient autour de lui, amenant potions et couvertures.  
  
-D'ou venez vous ?  
  
-La Forteresse Ansem, Très loin, répondit Cid en se laissant tomber à genoux, j'ai perdu les gosses… Je les ai tous perdus… On me les avait confié et je les ais perdus.  
  
-On va s'occuper de vous. Ne vous en faites pas… Le tranquillisa une jeune femme.  
  
-Les enfants… Marmonna Cid avant de baisser les yeux, comptant les gamins encore accrochés à lui. Un… Deux... Trois. Trois. Juste trois… Aérith ?  
  
La petite fille leva les yeux vers Cid et renifla, imitée par Yuffie qui hoqueta quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un long vagissement.  
  
-Ca va Yuffie, c'est finit, murmura Cid, tandis qu'une femme décrochait les filles du cou de Cid, les enveloppant dans une couverture. Squall ?  
  
N'entendant pas de réponse du petit brun, Cid tira sur sa ceinture, qu'il tenait toujours crispée dans son poing tétanisé.  
  
-Squall ?!  
  
L'enfant tourna lentement la tête vers Cid, son visage pâle couvert du sang qui coulait d'une entaille au front.  
  
-Je l'ai pas lâché Cid.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Cloud, je l'ai pas lâché. Je te jure que je l'ai pas lâché, ajouta Squall en lui tendant quelque chose que Cid, en état de choc, mis un moment à identifier, malgré les cris d'horreur des autochtones.  
  
La main de Cloud, facilement reconnaissable au gant sans doigts qu'il portait en permanence. Elle avait été déchiquetée au niveau du poignet, probablement par un débris du vaisseau lors de sa destruction.7  
  
-Je l'ai pas lâché, continua Squall.  
  
Cid ne trouva rien à dire, et attira le gamin contre lui, le laissant se blottir dans ses bras.  
  
-T'as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Squall…  
  
***  
  
-Au secours ! Quelqu'un, à l'aide !  
  
Séphiroth reprit son souffle, s'appuyant sur une stalagmite. Il portait Cloud depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures, depuis qu'ils avaient atterri dans ce monde inconnu, une grotte de stalagmite, dont le plafond avait déjà été aspiré par les ténèbres et le sol se désagrégeait à son tour. Il faisait sombre, et rien de vivant n'habitait les étendues. Il avait essayé de soigner le blond comme il pouvait, mais les garrots ne suffisaient plus et l'adolescent s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil, maintenant au bord de l'inconscience.  
  
-Tiens le coup Cloud, on va trouver quelqu'un. A l'AIIIIIIIIIDE ! Reprit Seph, appelant de toutes ses forces.  
  
-Tiens, tiens, aurait on des problèmes ici ?  
  
Seph sursauta, n'ayant entendu personne approcher et se tourna vers leur interlocuteur. Il eut du mal à retenir un cri de surprise à l'aspect de l'homme. Très grand, très mince aussi, sa maigreur accentuant son visage long, avec un petit nez busqué, et surtout, une carnation bleue claire, surmontée d'une chevelure de flammes blanche.  
  
-Vous… aidez-nous !  
  
-Oui oui, on verras ça, laissez moi me présenter, Hadès, dieu des enfers.8  
  
-Séphiroth, mon ami est blessé il a besoin de soin !  
  
Hadès se pencha sur Cloud avec une moue dépréciative.  
  
-A moins d'un miracle, il est foutu, paix à son âme, fit le dieu avec un geste désinvolte.  
  
-Vous êtes un dieu non ? Alors faites le ce miracle ! S'emporta Séphiroth.  
  
-Tututut jeune homme, un miracle, c'est pas gratuit, faudra faire quelques petites choses pour moi.  
  
-D'accord ! Je les ferais, mais aidez le !  
  
-Marché conclu, juste une petite signature en bas de ce contrat je te prie, demanda Hadès, faisant apparaître un rouleau de parchemin devant Séphiroth. De ton sang de préférence. En bas à droite, t'as pas le temps de lire.  
  
D'un geste rageur, Séphiroth saisit la plume et la planta dans son bras, avant de griffer la feuille de sa signature.  
  
-Et maintenant ?  
  
-Bienvenue en enfer gamin, déclara Hadès avec un immense sourire de chat.  
  
***  
  
Très loin, dans un petit monde paradisiaque, Riku et Sora furent recueillis et adoptés, grandissant paisiblement, sans le moindre souvenir de leur passé, si ce n'est des cauchemars récurrents de sang, de cris et d'un grand château emplis de monstres.   
  
***  
  
-Et voilà Cid. Ta jambe est enfin guérie.  
  
-Merci Merlin, dit Cid en se levant de son lit, éprouvant ses muscles tout juste régénérés.  
  
-En ce qui concerne Squall, la cicatrice ne disparaîtras pas, expliqua le vieux magicien tout en rangeant les fioles de potions vides. La cicatrice physique comme mentale.  
  
-Il est toujours en état de choc ? S'inquiéta Cid.  
  
-Pas vraiment… Il se remet petit à petit, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne redevienne jamais l'enfant que tu connaissais. Ils ont tout les trois subis un fort traumatisme, surtout lui. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir pus sauver votre ami.  
  
-C'est pas sa faute, j'aurais du… je sais pas… Marmonna Cid, abattu.  
  
-Pour l'instant, coupa Merlin en refermant sa mallette, vous avez tous besoin de repos et de calme. J'ai parlé au propriétaire du magasin. Il cherche un aide et il est d'accord pour t'engager. Le maire de Traverse a trouvé un logement pour les enfants et toi.  
  
-Merci pour tout Merlin.  
  
-Je t'en prie, répondit le vieux magicien, entre réfugié, il faut bien s'entraider. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit pour les enfants, n'hésite pas, je serais dans ma hutte au Troisième quartier.  
  
***  
  
-Tu es réveillé Cloud ?  
  
L'adolescent remua faiblement, parvenant à peine à lever la tête de son oreiller. Il était dans un pièce aux murs de pierre, très simple, très peu meublée. En fait, mis à part le lit dans lequel il reposait, un chevet, une table et un coffre qui servait de banc, la pièce était vide. Un second coup d'œil révéla une porte, munie d'un rideau, et par laquelle Séphiroth venait d'entrer, un bol de soupe à la main et une étrange cape sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme approcha, les plumes du manteau volant légèrement.   
  
-Salut.  
  
-Seph… ? Les autres ?  
  
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en s'asseyant près de son camarade.  
  
-On a été séparé. Je sais pas s'ils sont vivants ou non, en tout cas, ils ne sont pas ici.  
  
-C'est ou ici ?  
  
-Hadès appelle ça le Colisée.  
  
-Hadès ? Répéta Cloud, encore complètement sonné.  
  
-C'est... La personne qui nous as recueilli et qui… t'as sauvé la vie.  
  
-Sauvé ? Pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu te souviens ? Quand on a été séparé des autres tu… tu as eut un accident.  
  
Cloud fronça les sourcils, s'abîmant dans sa réflexion avant de lever son bras gauche, sans oser le regarder.  
  
-Y'avais un morceau de vaisseau. Il a tapé sur mon bras et… coupé… Ma main…  
  
-Hadès a greffé une nouvelle main. Ne retire pas le pansement, ajouta Séphiroth en forçant Cloud à la reposer, c'est pas encore guérit.  
  
-Ha, bah le beau aux bois dormant est réveillé on dirait, railla Hadès en passant la tête par le rideau de porte. Séphiroth, ça va être ton tour gamin.  
  
-Ton tour ? Seph que…  
  
-Je travaille pour Hadès. T'en fais pas, c'est temporaire, c'est juste quelques combats, je risque rien. Tiens, mange ça et repose toi, je serais vite de retour.  
  
Séphiroth posa le bol sur la table de chevet, puis se tourna pour ramasser l'immense sabre posé au sol. Quand il se redressa, l'immense aile de plumes noires fixée sur son dos, se déplia, l'aidant à reprendre son équilibre.  
  
-Seph, qu'est ce c'est que ça ?9  
  
-Ho… Rien… C'est rien, dors.  
  
***  
  
-Y'a pas de mais.  
  
-Mais…  
  
-Pas de mais, répéta Cid en assenant la casserole de lait sur la table du petit déjeuner.  
  
-Tu vas brûler la nappe, nota Aérith, soulevant la casserole pour glisser une serviette dessous.  
  
-Aucun, vous m'entendez AUCUN d'entre vous n'apprendras le maniement des armes et c'est mon putain de dernier mot !  
  
-Il y a de plus en plus de sans-cœurs qui rodent ! Protesta Squall.  
  
-Et bien je vous escorterais à l'école et je viendrais vous chercher, c'est tout ! Gronda Cid avant de se tourner vers le grille-pain qui chauffait.  
  
-Cid, j'ai bientôt quatorze ans ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul !  
  
-Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à votre majorité et vous ne toucherez pas à une arme jusque là ! Laissez les gardes de Traverse s'en occuper.  
  
Les toasts jaillirent hors du grille-pain, et deux couteaux les embrochèrent aussitôt, se plantant dans le mur derrière avec leurs victimes. Cid sursauta, puis grommela un juron et jeta un regard noir à Yuffie, juchée sur sa chaise et deux bottins, en train de siroter son chocolat chaud.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je viens de dire au sujet des armes ?  
  
-C'est pas des armes, rétorqua la gamine, c'est des couteaux à pains.  
  
-Lequel d'entre vous lui a appris ça ? Reprit le blond en se tournant vers les deux aînés.  
  
-Elle a appris toute seule, répondit Aérith, elle tient ça de ses parents.  
  
-Quand je serais grande, je serais une ninja comme papa et maman ! Proclama Yuffie du haut de ses six ans, et tu peux pas dire non, pasque c'est mon nez… Mon nez riz d'age.  
  
-Héritage, corrigea Squall d'un ton bougon.  
  
-Pfu, c'est pareil.  
  
-Yuffie… commença Cid d'un ton dangereux.  
  
-Que tu le veuilles ou non Cid, je vais apprendre à manier une épée, reprit Squall.  
  
-Mais tu peux me dire pourquoi tu tiens absolument à te faire tuer ?!  
  
-Je veux protéger les gens de Traverse ! Mieux que toi tu nous as protégé y'a deux ans !  
  
Sur ce, Squall se leva et empoigna ses livres avant de sortir en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Cid resta longtemps hébété, fixant la porte sans rien dire, poignardé en plein cœur par les mots de l'adolescent. Aérith finit son petit déjeuner, puis envoya Yuffie se brosser les dents avant de commencer à ranger les restes.  
  
-Tu vas être en retard au magasin Cid.  
  
-Est ce que tu penses aussi que je n'ai pas su vous protéger ? Murmura Cid en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.  
  
-Non, répondit la petite fille, et Squall ne le pense pas non plus… Il a parlé sans réfléchir, c'est tout…  
  
-Il a raison… Je n'ai pas pus sauver tout le monde.  
  
-Tu as fait ton maximum, assura l'adolescente en haussant les épaules. Cid… Je vais apprendre à me battre moi aussi.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Je veux protéger les gens de Traverse. Comme Squall… Ils nous ont beaucoup aidé et tous les jours, y'a plus de sans-cœur et de réfugiés qui arrivent. Ils ont besoin d'aide.   
  
- Je ne veux pas vous perdre… Murmura Cid en caressant la joue de l'adolescente, vous êtes mes mômes…  
  
-T'en fais pas, je vais surveiller Squall et l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.  
  
Cid soupira à nouveau et resta quelques minutes les yeux dans le vague avant d'avoir un petit sourire. Des trois enfants, Aérith était la plus mature malgré son age. Elle le surprenait parfois avec ses réflexions d'adulte et son calme en toute circonstance. Même Squall, pourtant en pleine période de rébellion, écoutait ses conseils.   
  
-Je te fais confiance… Mais... Soyez prudent… D'accord ?  
  
-Promis !  
  
***  
  
-Encore une victoire ! Décidemment, rien ne t'arrête gamin.  
  
Séphiroth jeta un regard noir au dieu des enfers, tout en retirant son armure couverte de sang, la jetant dans un coin de sa loge. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, tiqua en remarquant l'absence de Cloud, mais décida que l'adolescent pouvait attendre qu'il ait prit une douche et un repas avant qu'il le ramène à la maison manu militari.  
  
-Je te serais reconnaissant d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.   
  
-Hooo, c'est vrai, désolé… Quel âge ça te fais déjà ? Dix-neuf ? Vingt ?  
  
-Vingt deux, répondit l'homme aux cheveux argents.  
  
-Trois ans que toi et le petit vous vivez avec nous, le temps passe si vite, fit ironiquement le dieu. Tu as faim, gamin ?  
  
Séphiroth grinça des dents au surnom mais hocha la tête, au grand plaisir d'Hadès qui fit aussitôt apparaître le repas d'un claquement de doigt.  
  
-C'est un vrai festin aujourd'hui, remarqua Séphiroth en contemplant les plats devant lui.  
  
-Normal ! Mon poulain vient de remporter le dixième tournoi d'affiler ! C'est la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire, tiens, assied-toi et mange. Tu permets ? Ajouta le dieu avant de prendre place à son tour.  
  
Sans mot dire, le jeune homme commença à se servir, piochant à même les plats, comme le voulait la tradition au Colisée. Assis face à lui, Hadès se goinfrait déjà, faisant glisser son repas à grandes rasades de vin. Il servit Séphiroth en alcool et allait boire à son tour quand son champion reprit la parole.  
  
-Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?  
  
Le dieu prit le temps d'avaler sa gorgée et de s'essuyer les lèvres avant de jeter sa coupe par dessus son épaule.  
  
-Rien !  
  
-Ils ne sont pas morts ?  
  
-En tout cas, commenta Hadès en choisissant du raisin, ils ne sont pas dans mon petit chez-moi.  
  
-Alors pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à les trouver ? S'emporta Séphiroth.  
  
-Tututut Seph… Morigéna Hadès en agitant un long doigt maigre sous le nez du jeune homme, c'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son patron…  
  
Séphiroth ravala l'insulte qui lui montait et se rassit, fixant son regard meurtrier sur le poulet rôti dans son assiette.  
  
-Je croyais que ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour toi de les retrouver ! Et ça fait trois ans que tu cherches, sans succès…  
  
-Ouaip, je sais… Mais peut être qu'ils ne veulent pas être trouvés.  
  
Devant l'air interrogatif de Séphiroth, Hadès reprit, gobant un grain de raisin entre chaque mot.  
  
-Seeeeeph… Trois ans que vous êtes ici et ils n'ont même pas essayé de vous chercher. Ni toi, ni Cloud. Soit, ils ne savent pas que vous êtes vivants… Soit, ils s'en foutent. Des amis comme ça, je m'en passerais personnellement.  
  
-Je t'interdis de dire ça…  
  
-Vois la vérité en face, gamin, ton précieux Cid ne fais pas l'effort de te chercher, pas plus que ces gosses à qui tu as sauvé la vie…quand à ton frère… Evitons les sujets qui fâchent, d'accord ?  
  
Son interlocuteur soupira, abattu.  
  
-Allons, fait une risette gamin, tu n'es pas bien ici ? Nourri, logé, blanchi, adulé des foules, roi de l'arène et ton aile te donne un look d'enfer qui fait flasher les nanas10. C'est le pied non ? Ajouta Hadès avec un pouce levé qui s'enflamma aussitôt.  
  
-J'ai juré à Cloud de retrouver les autres.  
  
-Tiens, parlons en de lui... Tu sais… Ce gosse m'inquiète.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
  
-Ecoute, il a déjà seize ans, c'est la période de la crise d'adolescence… s'isoler comme il le fait, c'est pas top pour les relations humaines…  
  
-Il n'y a pas d'humains au Colisée.  
  
-Manière de parler, ne me coupe pas, gamin. Ton ami est en pleine période de rébellion… Il m'envoie même balader quand j'essaye de savoir ce qui ne va pas. Tu sais pourtant que je ne veux que son bien-être, ajouta le dieu, une main sur le cœur en emphase.  
  
-Je lui parlerais, soupira Séphiroth.  
  
-Bien ! Ecoute, je dois filer là, sois gentil, finit ton repas je repasserais plus tard. Envie de compagnie ? J'ai quelques filles qui sont arrivées récemment.  
  
-Merci, mais ça iras.  
  
-J'ai des hommes aussi.  
  
-HADES !  
  
***  
  
Squall prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte de la boutique, se répétant mentalement qu'il n'était pas nerveux. Deux ans avaient passés depuis la dispute avec Cid, et ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas parlés depuis. Après avoir intégré les Rôdeurs, les gardiens de Traverse, Squall avait emménagé dans leur QG. Il ne retournait que rarement à la maison, quand Aérith l'embêtait suffisamment pour qu'il vienne manger un soir, et l'ambiance dans ces circonstances était toujours tendue. La clochette de la porte tintinnabula gaiement quand il entra, puis à nouveau à la fermeture de la porte. Cid, debout derrière le comptoir, en train de ranger une étagère, salua son client.  
  
-Bienvenue à la boutique d'accessoires, je suis à vous dans un moment.  
  
-Bonjour Cid.  
  
Le blond sursauta, surpris par la voix de l'adolescent, et se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Squall ?  
  
-On m'appelle Léon11 maintenant.  
  
-Léon ? Répéta Cid d'un air dubitatif.  
  
-Pour Leonhart.  
  
-Ha… Heu… Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
  
-Je viens chercher la commande des rôdeurs, répondit Léon, piétinant nerveusement.  
  
-Ah oui, trois colliers carapaces et un bracelet feu, c'est ça ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
Cid se détourna et fouilla sous le comptoir, extrayant un carton qu'il ouvrit aussitôt pour chercher les accessoires. Léon manqua laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Pour l'instant, ça allait.  
  
-Comment ça se passe chez les Rôdeurs ?  
  
-Ca va. Répondit laconiquement Léon. La routine.  
  
-Taper sur des sans-coeurs à longueur de journée est devenue une routine chez toi ?  
  
-Au moins, je protège les habitants.  
  
-Ho, fit Cid en baissant les yeux vers la boîte.  
  
Léon manqua se mettre une baffe en s'entendant parler, comprenant que son aîné le prenait comme un nouveau reproche. Si Aérith ne lui avait jamais crié dessus, c'était pour le blâme injuste qu'il avait fait à Cid deux ans auparavant, dans un coup de colère.  
  
-Voilà, ta commande est prête.  
  
-Heu Cid…  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-… Pardon.  
  
Le blond cligna bêtement des yeux, cherchant ou voulais en venir l'adolescent.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Pour... Ce que j'ai dit…Y'a deux ans. Je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas.  
  
-Tu n'avais pas tort soupira Cid en se grattant le crâne.  
  
-Si ! Ecoute, commença Léon en agitant nerveusement les bras, tu… tu as tout fais pour nous sortir de la Forteresse, au péril de ta vie, et après tu nous as élevés comme tes gosses, Yuffie, Aérith et moi et… et moi je… Je te remercie en t'insultant, acheva t'il piteusement.  
  
-Squ… Léon…Ca va… c'est pas grave. Je reconnais que j'étais un peu sévère mais… Je ne voulais pas vous perdre… Pas après avoir échoué à sauver tout les autres.   
  
Léon ne su pas quoi répondre à cet aveu et détourna le regard, géné. De son côté, Cid s'était prit le front dans la main en soupirant.  
  
-Bon sang… Je ne dors pas les soirs où vous partez en mission toi et Aérith…  
  
-Comment sais tu quand on a des missions ? S'étonna le brun.  
  
-Aérith me tiens au courant, répondit Cid avec un geste évasif. Ou Yuffie me rapporte les derniers ragots… elle a déclaré que dès qu'elle aurait l'âge, elle deviendrais une Rôdeuse elle aussi.  
  
-Et tu la laisseras faire ? S'enquit Léon.  
  
-Pas avant ses quinze ans et sous réserve qu'elle ait de bonnes notes.  
  
-T'es un vrai papa poule, se moqua Léon avec un micro sourire copyright Lionhart.  
  
-En parlant de père… Le tien serait fier de toi, tu sais ?  
  
Léon sourit à nouveau, puis ramassa le paquet sur le comptoir avant de répondre.  
  
-J'espère bien que tu es fier de moi.  
  
Et il sortit, plantant là un Cid stupéfait et ravi.  
  
***  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais encore ?!  
  
-Mais rien ! C'est eux qui m'ont provoqué !  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dis mille fois de ne pas sortir de notre quartier du Colisée !   
  
-Je cherchais des renseignements sur Cid et les autres ! Tenta Cloud.  
  
-Et tu n'en trouveras pas ! Rétorqua Séphiroth, Hadès a cherché partout sans rien trouver ! Et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de provoquer les sans-cœurs !  
  
-C'est juste des monstres…  
  
- J'en ai assez de venir sauver ta peau toute les cinq secondes, Cloud !  
  
-Au cas ou j'ai dix.huit ans et je suis capable de me démerder tout seul !  
  
-C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes ! Si tu veux m'aider, reste dans ton coin et ferme la !  
  
-Va chier ! Lança Cloud avant de sortir de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.  
  
-CLOUD REVIENS !  
  
-Tu sais qu'on vous entend hurler jusque dans l'arène ? Risqua Hadès en entrant à son tour. Je viens de voir passer le petit, dispute d'amoureux ?  
  
-Merde Hadès.  
  
-Hooo, a ce point là ?  
  
-Je sais plus quoi faire avec lui, grogna Séphiroth en agitant l'aile. Il ne m'obéit plus, il ne m'écoute pas…  
  
-Haaaa, l'adolescence… Je suis bien content de ne pas être papa quand je le vois, ce petit. Je suis déjà tonton, ça me suffit largement.  
  
-Je craque ! Explosa Seph, battant furieusement de l'aile. Qu'il se démerde, ça lui fera les pieds !  
  
-Ecoute, je vais aller parler au gosse. C'est juste une passade…  
  
-Deux ans qu'elle dure cette passade ! Grogna Séphiroth en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Et il ne pense qu'à Cid et les autres ! Il n'a toujours pas compris que c'était peine perdue ? On est livré à nous même et il faut qu'il déconne.  
  
-Tu sais… Je crois que le gosse a besoin d'action.  
  
-D'action ?  
  
-Voilà ce que je te propose… Je l'inscris au tournoi.  
  
Séphiroth tourna lentement la tête vers son patron, le regard meurtrier.  
  
-Tu es complètement fou. Tu le vois se battre contre des sans-cœurs ?!  
  
-C'est pas déjà ce qu'il fait tout les jours hors tournoi ? Remarqua ironiquement Hadès en examinant ses ongles.  
  
-C'est pas pareil, hésita Séphiroth.  
  
-C'est un match… Tu sais bien que la mise à mort est hyyyyyyyper rare… allez Seph, supplia Hadès en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, fais moi confiance… Jusqu'à présent, je ne t'ai fait aucune saloperie, non ?  
  
-C'est vrai… Admit l'homme aux cheveux argent.  
  
-Bien, alors c'est dis, je l'inscris au tournoi de base, je vais lui parler…  
  
-Attend, je devrais peut être y aller…  
  
-Hoooo, que c'est mignon, déclara Hadès avant d'attraper la joue de l'homme aux cheveux argent, Séphiroth s'inquiète pour son chéri.  
  
-Cloud n'est PAS mon chéri, rétorqua Séphiroth en tentant, pour la énième fois depuis qu'il connaissait le dieu, de l'achever d'un regard qui tue.  
  
Sans succès. Hadès se contenta de sourire et alla vers la porte, saluant le jeune homme d'un grand geste théâtral.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais très bien qu'il est chasse gardée pour toi !  
  
-Je te hais.  
  
-A ton service.  
  
Et le dieu à la peau bleue disparut dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
-Tu pourrais au moins utiliser la porte correctement, reprocha Séphiroth.  
  
-Les portes sont pour les mortels ! Rétorqua la voix du Dieu, de l'autre côté du panneau de bois.  
  
***  
  
-Coucou gamin, je peux te parler ?  
  
Cloud soupira, puis rassembla le peu de savoir-vivre qu'il avait pour ne pas envoyer balader le dieu trop méchamment.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?  
  
-Hooo, ben dis donc, tu as ta période ou quoi ?  
  
-Si c'est pour me dire ça… grommela Cloud en se détournant, reprenant sa contemplation des gladiateurs à l'entraînement sur le parvis du Colisée.  
  
-Haaaa, je plaisantais, Seph et toi vous êtes vraiment fait sur le même moule, y'a pas a dire, remarqua Hadès en s'asseyant sur les marches, près de Cloud. Je viens en paix, tu sais.  
  
Comme tout ado en période de rébellion, Cloud répondit par un grognement inarticulé qui ne découragea pas le Dieu le moins du monde.  
  
-Tu peux me parler, petit… Je vois bien que ça ne va pas… Et ça me fend le cœur de vous voir vous disputer Seph et toi.  
  
-Il m'énerve, gronda Cloud.  
  
-Ha ça, ce n'est pas nouveau… Il énerve tout le monde.  
  
-Je suis plus un gosse, pourquoi est ce qu'il me traite toujours comme ça ?! S'emporta Cloud.  
  
-Il continuera tant que tu n'auras pas fait tes preuves.  
  
-Mes preuves ?  
  
-Ecoute, fit Hadès en se penchant sur le jeune homme, quand vous êtes arrivés ici, tu étais presque mourant, pour lui, tu restes un gamin fragile et handicapé à protéger…  
  
Au mot handicapé, Cloud crispa la main sur la pierre des marches, les griffes noires qui la prolongeaient traçant de profonds sillons.  
  
-Merci pour l'handicapé, marmonna Cloud en levant sa main, jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'appendice monstrueux.  
  
-Oui, j'admets que j'ai pas misé sur le côté esthétique de la chose, mais vu les moyens, je me suis pas mal débrouillé.  
  
-'Pas mal débrouillé' ? Tu m'as greffé une main de sans-cœur ! Gronda Cloud en fourrant le membre incriminé sous le nez d'Hadès.  
  
-J'avais rien d'autre sous la patte, désolé.  
  
-Je ne suis pas handicapé, je ne suis pas un gosse et je ne suis pas fragile !  
  
-Moi je sais, je t'ai vu te battre. Mais Seph… Disons qu'il est au dessus de ton niveau. Largement.  
  
-Je veux lui prouver que je suis fort. Et retrouver les autres !  
  
-Ha oui, je me doutais que tu voudrais les chercher, soupira le dieu.  
  
-Seph…. Ne veut plus…  
  
-Il pense que vos amis vous ont oubliés…  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils ne peuvent pas avoir fait ça ! Surtout pas Aérith !  
  
-Tu veux vraiment les retrouver ?  
  
-Oui !  
  
-Et prouver à Seph qu'il a tort ?  
  
-OUI.  
  
-Ok… je te propose un marché.  
  
-Un marché ?  
  
-Exact. Vois tu… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour un petit boulot. Comment dire…Je t'ai parlé d'Hercules ?  
  
-Ton neveu ? Le faux héros ?  
  
-Ouaip, ce gosse massacre tous mes hommes. Il a tué l'Hydre, il a eut mes géants, alors qu'ils ne lui avaient rien fait ! Si ça continue, il viendra jusqu'ici pour raser le Colisée.  
  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir la dedans ?  
  
-Tu t'entraînes, et dès que tu es assez fort, tu le butes.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Pendant un combat à l'arène bien sur, mort accidentelle et tout et tout. Mais discret. Sinon le père du gosse me tombe dessus à bras raccourci et j'ai pas besoin d'ennui avec mon cher frère.  
  
-Tu as dis qu'il était très fort…  
  
-C'est vrai. Mais voilà ma part du marché. Je te donne les mêmes pouvoirs qu'à Seph, ET dès que Hercules est mort, je te retrouve tes amis et ta chère petite Aérith.  
  
-Tu peux faire ça ?! Je croyais que…  
  
-Je suis confiné dans ce monde, mais avec un peu de temps, je devrais pouvoir les retrouver dans les autres mondes. Alors ? Réfléchit peu mais bien.  
  
Cloud réfléchit très peu avant de répondre.  
  
-Bien ! Alors… Signe ici, avec ton sang. Non non, tu n'as pas le temps de lire.  
  
***  
  
-Vas y Rikuuuuu !  
  
-Wakkaaaaa ! Pousse les à l'eau !  
  
-Je me concentre mieux sans vos couinements, les filles ! Rétorqua le grand rouquin, dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, Tidus debout sur les épaules.  
  
-A l'assaut ! Brailla Sora, lui même juché sur les épaules de Riku.  
  
-ALLEZ LES GARCONS ! Encouragea Kairi, sautillant sur la plage à côté de Selphie.  
  
Riku prit son élan et se précipita sur Wakka, poussant un grand cri de guerre. Les deux cadets, toujours perchés sur leurs aînés, s'empoignèrent, chacun essayant de faire tomber l'autre de leur perchoir.  
  
-T'as aucune chance Tidus !  
  
-Rêve Sora ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la douleur !  
  
Soudain, profitant d'une vague qui déséquilibrait Wakka, Riku lui fit un croche-patte, cueillant la cheville du rouquin d'un rapide coup de pied.  
  
Wakka bascula en arrière.  
  
Tidus, se sentant tomber, se rattrapa à la première chose venue.  
  
C'est à dire : Sora.  
  
Et pour finir, tout le monde se retrouva à l'eau, sauf Riku, toujours debout et très content de lui.  
  
-Vainqueur toute catégorie, moi même !!! Hurla t'il en levant les bras au ciel. Merci la foule en délire !  
  
La foule, en tout et pour tout composée des deux filles, partit effectivement en délire.  
  
-Tricheur ! S'exclama Tidus en émergeant de l'eau, suivit peu après par Wakka.  
  
-Pourquoi ? On a bien dit qu'il fallait faire tomber l'autre non ? Fit Riku en repêchant un Sora crachouillant de l'onde.  
  
-Pas son propre coéquipier, mec ! Protesta Wakka.  
  
-Hey, les garçons ! Appela Kairi. Venez manger ! Le poisson est cuit !  
  
-On fait la course ? Proposa Sora.  
  
Après quelques minutes de pataugeages dans l'eau salée, de chutes sur le sable mouillé, puis de course éperdue, ce fut Riku qui s'appropria le plus gros poisson grillé, suivi par Wakka et, ex aequo, les deux benjamins.  
  
-Et ben, vous en avez mis un temps, ça va refroidir, fit ironiquement l'adolescent aux cheveux argents.  
  
-Vas crever la bouche ouverte, rétorqua Wakka en se laissant tomber devant Riku.  
  
Après un copieux repas, les amis restèrent à digérer, se dorant au soleil.  
  
-J'ai mangé trop de noix de coco, gémit Sora.  
  
-Je t'avais dis de faire attention, fit Kairi avant de se tourner vers Riku, allongé de tout son long sur le sable. Riku ?  
  
-Hmmmm ? Marmonna paresseusement le jeune homme.  
  
-C'est quoi… ces cicatrices sur ton ventre ?  
  
L'adolescent se hissa sur ses coudes et fixa un moment les vieilles cicatrices avant d'hausser les épaules.  
  
-Chais pas, je les ai toujours eut… J'ai du me faire attaquer par une bestiole quand j'étais petit.  
  
-Un animal ?  
  
-Un moooooooonstre ? Suggéra Selphie, les yeux brillants.  
  
-Ho oui, un monstre ailé, violet, avec de grandes ailes et des crocs acéréééééés, fit Riku en rampant vers la jeune fille, les mains crispées comme des griffes.  
  
-Haaaaaaaaa !T'es pas droooooooleuh ! Couina la fillette en jaune, se cachant derrière Tidus pour échapper à leur aîné.  
  
-Je plaisante Selphie. Il n'y a pas de monstre ici.  
  
-Dans d'autres mondes peut être, murmura Sora, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.  
  
-Monstre ou pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'y aller ! Je veux pas rester ici toute ma vie… Ajouta Riku en sautant sur ses pieds. Et si on faisait un radeau ?  
  
-Un radeau ? Répéta Kairi.  
  
-Oui ! Et on part à l'aventure ! Ca vous tente ?!  
  
-OUAIS ! On commence quand ? Demanda Sora, bondissant sur ses pieds comme un cabri.  
  
-Maintenant !  
  
***  
  
-Bienvenue au magasin d'accessoire ! Que puis-je pour v…Et bé… qu'est ce qu'il y a gamin ? T'en fais une tête…  
  
Sora se tourna vers le vendeur, qui le fixait de l'autre côté du comptoir, un cure-dent mâchonné dans la bouche. C'était un homme blond, pas très grand, à l'air bourru, mais qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Avec son don naturel pour juger les gens, Sora lui fit aussitôt confiance.  
  
-Heu… Je… Où est ce que je suis... Je veux dire... C'est ou ici ?  
  
-Ville de traverse… Tu es un réfugié, hein ?  
  
-Réfugié ? Répéta Sora en approchant de Cid, posant la keyblade sur le comptoir.  
  
-Ouais… Ceux qui ont perdu leur monde atterrissent souvent ici, expliqua Cid en jetant un coup d'œil à l'arme de l'enfant.  
  
-Mon monde a disparut… Y'avais de drôles de petites créatures toutes noires…  
  
-Les sans-cœur. C'est triste à dire, mais ton monde a été avalé par les ténèbres.  
  
-Mais, et mes amis ? Paniqua Sora.  
  
-Du calme, si toi tu as pu arriver ici, tes amis doivent être quelques part aussi. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
  
-Sora !  
  
Cid haussa les sourcils.  
  
-Sora ? J'ai connu un Sora y'a longtemps… Il aurait ton age si… Bah, laisse tomber… Ecoute… Tu devrais aller voir les Rôdeurs, ils auront peut être trouvé tes amis.   
  
-Les rôdeurs ?  
  
-Ils s'occupent de protéger Traverse des Sans-cœur. En ce moment, ils sont à l'hôtel. Demande à voir Léon et dis que tu viens de la part de Cid.  
  
-Merci M'sieur ! s'exclama l'adolescent avant de déguerpir à toute vitesse, revenant sur ses pas pour reprendre son arme et repartir à nouveau.  
  
-Attend ! Le quartier est bourré de sans-cœur ! Fait attention à toi !  
  
Cid secoua la tête et reprit son inventaire, interrompu par l'arrivée de Sora. Il ne s'y consacrait que depuis dix minutes quand la porte se rouvrit.  
  
-Bienvenue au… Ah, Léon !  
  
-Cid, salua l'homme en cuir qui venait d'entrer, suivit par une Yuffie toujours aussi bondissante qui vint aussitôt lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue de son père adoptif.  
  
-Salut Yuffie, Léon, quelqu'un voulait te parler tout à l'heure.  
  
-Les envoyés du Roi Mickey 12?   
  
-Heuuu, non je ne penses pas, un gamin, un nouveau réfugié. Je l'ai envoyé te chercher, il a perdu ses amis.  
  
-A quoi il ressemble ? Demanda Yuffie en se hissant sur le comptoir.  
  
-Quatorze ans, brun aux yeux bleu… Ah, et il traînait une grosse clé avec lui.  
  
Les deux rôdeurs échangèrent un regard.  
  
Et disparurent en courant.  
  
-Bah…Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
***  
  
-Mais c'est pas vrai, tu es complètement FOU ?!  
  
-Aérith, gémit Léon.  
  
-C'est un enfant et tu lui tapes dessus de toute tes forces ! Idiot !  
  
-Je voulais vérifier qu'il était bien le Maître de la Keyblade…  
  
-Et tu voulais qu'il soit quoi en se baladant avec une clef de cette taille ? Un apprenti serrurier ?!  
  
-Salut les enfants, lança Cid en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel…   
  
Le pilote marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le tableau que ses gosses formaient. Squall, assis sur le lit, se faisait copieusement enguirlander par Aérith, plus furieuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Le chef de Rôdeurs, habituellement si noble et fier, se ratatinait sur lui même comme un raisin de Corinthe à chaque mot de la jeune femme.  
  
-Ho… qu'est ce que Léon a fait pour qu'Aérith l'engueule comme ça ? Demanda t'il à Yuffie, qui assistait à la dispute en grignotant des pop-corns.  
  
-Ben, Léon a voulu 'tester' Sora. Ca a mal tourné et on a du le soigner et puis après y'a eut les envoyés du Roi Mickey, Donald et Dingo, qui sont arrivés et un méga sans-cœur s'est ramené mais Sora et les deux autres l'ont envoyé ad patres.   
  
Cid fixa Yuffie d'un œil bovin, le temps d'assimiler les informations. Il finit par soupirer et tendit sa cigarette en direction de Léon, qui subissait toujours la réprimande verbale et virulente d'Aérith.  
  
-Je te filerais bien une baffe pour ça Léon, mais tu es grand, et Aérith se débrouille très bien en engueulade.  
  
-Ciiiid.  
  
-Et il est passé ou ce gosse au fait ? Demanda Cid en cherchant le petit brun du regard.  
  
-Repartit. Il doit trouver le Roi Mickey et ses amis, expliqua Yuffie.  
  
-J'espère qu'il sera prudent, maugréa Cid en reprenant sa cigarette en bouche.  
  
-Tu viens à peine de réussir à te débarrasser de Yuffie et tu veux adopter un autre gosse ? S'étonna Aérith.  
  
Cid eut un petit sourire amusé en entendant le couinement offensé de l'adolescente. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et souffla un nuage de fumée.  
  
-Il me rappelle notre Sora. Ils auraient le même âge…  
  
-Je me souviens pas, marmonna Yuffie, je ne sais même plus à quoi il ressemblait… et vous ? Demanda t'elle à ses aînés.  
  
-Un peu… Pas beaucoup, admit Aérith, je ne le voyait presque jamais.  
  
-Je ne me rappelle que d'un bébé avec de grands yeux, qui rampait partout, avoua Léon. Et qui avait le chic pour faire des bêtises et s'attirer des ennuis.  
  
-Wow et ben heureusement que les deux Sora se sont pas rencontrés, Catastrophe puissance 2…  
  
-Yuffie !  
  
***  
  
-Heu... Ça va ? Demanda doucement Sora, hésitant à approcher du blond à l'aile de démon.  
  
Cloud, assit sur les marches du Colisée, leva les yeux vers l'enfant et hocha la tête.  
  
-Ca ira. Hercules m'a donné une potion.  
  
-Tant mieux, fit Sora avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses camarades derrière lui, heu…  
  
Cloud fixa l'enfant sans ciller. Hercules, le faux héros qu'il devait assassiner, pour qui il avait passé huit ans de sa vie à s'entraîner, venait de lui sauver la vie. Contre une créature d'Hadès qui plus est. C'était… déconcertant. Et puis cet enfant, qu'il aurait du tuer aussi, s'enquérait maintenant de sa santé. Qui était son ennemi, qui était son allié ?   
  
-Mais pourquoi tu étais avec Hadès ?  
  
Cloud hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Sora.  
  
-Je cherche quelqu'un… Hadès avait promis de m'aider.  
  
-Moi aussi je cherche quelqu'un… J'ai perdu mes amis quand mon monde a été détruit, confia Sora.  
  
Quelque chose était familier chez cet enfant. Un petit truc, peut être juste une attitude, une manière de parler…  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu va faire maintenant ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, admit Cloud. Continuer les combats quelques temps… Et peut être, chercher de mon côté. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à Hadès.  
  
Et à Séphiroth, ajouta t'il mentalement. Depuis quelques années, il ne voyait plus son ami, sauf pendant les rares combats ou il participait parfois, écrasant ses ennemis sans pitié. Il ne se rappelais plus la dernière fois que Séphiroth lui avait adressé la parole, ou juste sourit comme il le faisait avant. Ce n'étais plus qu'une machine à tuer, implacable et cruelle13.  
  
Avec un petit frisson, Cloud s'aperçut qu'il avait inconsciemment commencé à suivre la même voie.  
  
-Ca va ? S'enquit aussitôt Sora.  
  
-Oui. Je crois… J'espère que tu retrouveras tes amis Sora, déclara t'il en se relevant.  
  
-Toi aussi ! Heu... On se reverra ? On pourrait même remettre ça ! Une revanche ?  
  
Cloud jeta un regard intrigué à l'adolescent devant lui, un immense sourire un peu couillon aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de rendre, bien que plus petit et moins idiot. Il mit une pichenette sur le front de Sora.  
  
-Tu es trop fort pour moi champion.  
  
-Hey !  
  
-A une autre fois, salua Cloud en s'éloignant.  
  
***  
  
-Tieeeeeeeeens, sa Majesté Cloud nous reviens d'entre les morts.  
  
-Va chier Hadès.  
  
-Je te trouve bien peu reconnaissant de tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour toi…  
  
Cloud abaissa son écharpe rouge et se planta devant le dieu. Certes, Hadès restait plus grand que lui, mais même Séphiroth devait lever la tête pour lui parler. L'avantage, c'est que Cloud maîtrisait désormais le regard glacé à la perfection.  
  
-Je considère notre contrat comme rompu.  
  
-Hé hé… Quoi ? Hooo, mais attend là, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! C'est moi qui ai écrit le contrat, tu ne peux pas le résilier petit !  
  
-Vraiment ? Je peux voir ça ? Demanda Cloud avec un sourcil haussé.  
  
Hadès fit apparaître le parchemin d'un claquement de doigt et le tendit à Cloud.  
  
-Tiens, regarde. C'est marqué là. Seul le rédacteur peut annuler ce contrat, tu m'appartiens corps et âme pour l'éternité et… qu'est ce que tu…  
  
Cloud plia le contrat en deux. Puis encore en deux.  
  
Et commença à l'émietter consciencieusement.14  
  
-Non mais… Attend, mais qu'est ce que fais là !!! S'emporta Hadès en essayant de récupérer les lambeaux.  
  
-Plus de contrat, fit Cloud en éparpillant les morceaux de parchemin. Dommage.  
  
-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?!!! Gronda Hadès, sa peau bleue virant au rouge sang, tapant de son doigt osseux contre le torse de Cloud.  
  
Doigt que le blond saisit vivement, d'une poigne de fer, et commença à tordre lentement en arrière.  
  
-Heu... Aie, attend… non, ça, ça fait mal, ça fait mal !  
  
-Je vais mettre les choses au point tout de suite : Si tu retombes sur mon chemin encore une seule fois Hadès, je prendrais mon temps pour te briser tous les doigts, les jambes, les bras, les côtes et tout ce qui peut être cassé.   
  
-Aie aie aie, lâche mon doigt ! Grogna Hadès.  
  
-Et, si tu touches à un cheveu de Sora, je te tue.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'es qu'un mortel et je suis un dieu !  
  
-J'ai jamais testé à cent pour cent la force de démon que tu m'as donné… Sourit Cloud sarcastiquement.  
  
Hadès déglutit.   
  
Le blond le lâcha brusquement.  
  
-Hors de ma vue maintenant.  
  
-Ca, tu l'emporteras pas au paradis… Grommela Hadès pendant que Cloud s'éloignait.  
  
***  
  
-Comment ça en équipe ?!  
  
-Ecoute gamin, quand tu bossais pour la Grande Bleue, tu la jouais solo comme tu voulais, mais pas avec moi ! Expliqua Philomène. Le niveau augmente, donc tu feras équipe avec quelqu'un.  
  
-Je n'aime pas travailler en équipe.  
  
-Tu veux ton billet pour les autres mondes ? Tu connais le tarif des vols long courrier ?  
  
Cloud soupira et injuria mentalement le satyre, mais du se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait besoin de cet argent pour commencer ses recherches.  
  
-Avec qui ?  
  
-Un Rôdeur, il vient de la ville de traverse. Il s'appelle, commença Phil en cherchant dans sa liste. Léon.  
  
-Léon ? Répéta Cloud.  
  
-Mon nom te dérange ? S'enquit une voix grave et un peu condescendante.  
  
Cloud se tourna vers le nouveau venu. C'était un jeune homme, un peu plus jeune que lui peut être, muni d'une gunblade, vêtu de cuir et aux cheveux bruns un peu long dans la nuque.   
  
-Léon, je présume ?  
  
-En personne, répondit Léon d'un ton aussi chaleureux que la banquise en hiver. A qui ais-je l'honneur ? 15  
  
-Léon, je te présente un ancien champion du premier tournoi, commença Phil.  
  
-Ancien ? Répéta Léon avec une pointe de moquerie.  
  
-J'ai… Donné ma démission à mon ancien employeur, répondit Cloud, atteignant des pics jamais vus dans sa voix glaciale.  
  
-Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout les deux d'être aussi aimable que deux nanas en période prémenstruelle, je ne vous inscris pas au tournoi, prévint Phil, s'attirant un double regard noir. Nous sommes d'accord ?  
  
Le brun et le blond échangèrent un nouveau regard avant d'hocher la tête.  
  
-Bien, échauffez vous, je viendrais vous prévenir pour votre tour.  
  
Sur ce, le faune s'en alla en trottinant vers une autre équipe.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on obéisse à une chèvre obèse, grommela Léon.  
  
-JE SUIS UN SATYRE ! Protesta Phil au loin.  
  
-Et il a de bonnes oreilles, marmonna Cloud.  
  
-Tu as intérêt à ne pas me gêner pendant le tournoi, déclara Léon d'un ton froid.  
  
-Je compte sur toi pour la réciproque, rétorqua Cloud en atteignant les moins vingt degrés par simple regard.  
  
-LEOOOOOOOON CLOUUUUUUUUUUUUD !!!!  
  
Les deux hommes se tournèrent à l'appel enthousiaste, juste à temps pour que Léon réceptionne le mètre cinquante de Sora dans l'estomac.  
  
-Sora ! S'exclamèrent en chœur les combattants.  
  
Il y eut quelques secondes de flottements pendant lesquelles Cloud et Léon se dévisagèrent.  
  
-Tu connais Sora ?! S'exclamèrent t'ils à nouveau simultanément.  
  
-Ouais ! J'ai combattu contre Cloud au premier tournoi, expliqua Sora à Léon, toujours agrippé à la taille du brun, et Léon m'a aidé à la ville de Traverse !  
  
-Les mondes sont petits, remarqua Cloud.  
  
-Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Demanda Léon en tentant de se dégager de la prise tentaculaire de Sora.  
  
-J'ai rencontré Yuffie ! Elle m'a dis ou tu étais ! Il s'est passé pleiiiiiiiiiiins de trucs t'as pas idée ! S'exclama Sora avant de partir dans une énumération enthousiaste de ses dernières aventures.  
  
-Soraaaaaaaa ! Coupa Phil, en piste !  
  
-Ho zut ! On se revoit après le tournoi ?  
  
-Tu y participes ? S'enquit Léon.  
  
-Yep ! Je vais te montrer comment je suis fort maintenant ! A tout à l'heure !  
  
Sora relâcha Léon et déguerpit vers l'arène, rejoignant Dingo et Donald, qui s'impatientait et le faisait savoir au monde entier.  
  
-Il a l'air en forme.  
  
-Que les dieux nous protègent…  
  
***  
  
-Les dieux ne nous ont pas entendu, grommela Cloud, assis sur le banc contre le mur du Colisée.  
  
-Ce gosse est pas humain, comment il fait pour progresser aussi vite ? Râla Léon tout en soignant une belle bosse sur son front.  
  
-C'est le maître de la Keyblade, déclara Cloud en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Et ses amis se débrouillent pas mal non plus…  
  
-Je me suis prit un sort d'un canard.16  
  
-Et moi tabassé à coup de bouclier.17  
  
Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert, puis échangèrent un regard avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Les restes de tension qui subsistait s'évanouirent et tout deux se détendirent.  
  
-Faudra remettre ça.  
  
-Sans problème.   
  
-Pas maintenant, soupira Léon, je dois retourner à Traverse. D'ailleurs, voilà mon co-pilote.  
  
Cloud suivit la direction du regard de Léon et vit une adolescente, à peine plus vieille que Sora, se précipiter vers eux avec de la barba papa à la main.  
  
-Léon a prit une rouste, Léon a prit une rouste… Chantonnait elle moqueusement.  
  
-C'est toi qui va te prendre une rouste si tu chantes ça une fois de plus, menaça Léon.  
  
-Grincheux ! Dis tu me présentes ton ami ? Salut beau gosse, fit Yuffie en papillonnant des paupières en direction de Cloud.  
  
Cloud se rencogna en arrière, cherchant à fusionner avec le mur sous le regard hilare de Squall.  
  
-Ciel, c'est de sexe féminin ? Je ne l'aurais pas cru, plate comme elle est.  
  
-HEY !!!!  
  
Léon retint Yuffie d'une main, amusé par la réplique de son coéquipier, puis jeta l'adolescente en travers de ses épaules.  
  
-On rentre.  
  
-Laisse moi lui mettre une baffe ! Ou au moins un shoot dans les coucougnettes !  
  
-A la prochaine Blondinet.  
  
-Rien que pour ça, je te foutrais une raclée la prochaine fois, Balafré ! Promis Cloud en les regardant s'éloigner vers les portes du monde.  
  
***  
  
-Tu as prit une raclée par Sora ?!!!! Brailla Cid avant de s'effondrer de rire sur la table de leur nouvelle cachette pas si secrète.  
  
-Deux fois, précisa Yuffie, une fois en équipe avec un super canon blond et une autre fois avec moi.  
  
-Si tu n'avais pas été dans mes pattes, râla Léon avec un regard noir à sa sœur.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi grand frère, rétorqua l'adolescente en lui tirant la langue.  
  
-Comment vas t'il ? S'enquit Aérith.  
  
-En pleine forme, il n'a toujours pas retrouvé ses amis mais il ne perd pas espoir. Il devrait passer sous peu…  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer un Sora essoufflé, suivit de Donald et Dingo qui se percutèrent mutuellement en essayant de passer la porte et se chamaillèrent ensuite énergiquement.  
  
-IL ETAIT LA !  
  
-Quoi ? Qui ? Demanda Aérith, alors que Léon et Yuffie se précipitaient à la porte, armes à la main, à la recherche de leur ennemi.  
  
-Riku ! Je l'ai vu, il était là ! Il m'a parlé !  
  
-Sora, calme toi… Ce n'est pas la première hallucination que tu as…  
  
-Mais non ! Donald et Dingo l'ont vus aussi ! Pas vrai ?  
  
Le chien et le canard acquiescèrent, bien que le second le fasse à contrecœur.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose de sombre dans cet enfant, affirma t'il de son épais accent écossais.  
  
-C'est pas vrai ! S'emporta Sora, Aérith, Cid vous l'auriez pas vu ? Il s'appelle Riku, il est grand comme ça et il a des cheveux gris clair et…  
  
-Attend attend, coupa Cid en approchant, l'air soucieux, Sora calme toi, reprit il en se penchant vers lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce Riku. Est-ce qu'il a un an de plus que toi ?  
  
-Heu… Oui, je crois…  
  
- Les yeux verts ?  
  
-Oui ! Très très brillant !  
  
-Ecoute moi bien Sora, continua l'adulte en prenant le visage du garçon entre ses mains : Est-ce qu'il a des cicatrices sur le ventre et le torse ?  
  
Cette fois Sora dédia un regard étonné à Cid.  
  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
  
Cid ne répondit pas et fixa longuement l'adolescent, avant de jeter des coups d'oeils aux Rôdeurs qui écoutaient religieusement le dialogue.  
  
-Sora… Est-ce que tu as été adopté par tes parents ?  
  
Le petit brun hocha lentement la tête.  
  
-Riku aussi ?  
  
-Oui… Comment tu sais tout ça Cid ?  
  
Le blond poussa un long soupir, puis secoua la tête.  
  
-Sora, je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse, d'accord ? Quand tout sera finit… Commença gravement le blond, quand tu auras retrouvé tes amis et surtout Riku, je veux que tu reviennes ici. Je te raconterais tout à ce moment là. D'accord ?  
  
-C'est grave ?  
  
-Non Sora, au contraire. D'ici là, soit très très prudent. Tu les retrouveras.  
  
-D'accord Cid…  
  
-Ha et prend ça, ajouta le blond en passant rapidement un accessoire autour du cou de Sora. Ca te protègera.  
  
Sora remercia le blond, le regardant pensivement et rejoignit ses amis à la porte. Il se retourna au dernier moment.  
  
-Cid… Tu es mon père ?  
  
-Non gamin. J'aimerais bien, mais non.  
  
Sora hocha la tête puis sortit, plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
-Tu en a trop dis, ou pas assez, commenta Léon en s'adossant au mur, bras croisés.  
  
-C'est notre Sora ? Demanda Yuffie d'une toute petite voix, notre Sora à nous ?  
  
-Probablement, marmonna Cid en s'allumant une cigarette.  
  
-Mais tu avais dis qu'il était mort ! Protesta l'adolescente.  
  
-J'ai dis que je le pensais mort. Nous avons survécu de justesse au court chemin vers Traverse dans l'inter monde. Je pensais que deux bébés ne survivraient pas, surtout seuls.  
  
-Je sais à quoi tu penses, fit Aérith en approchant de Cid, passant ses bras autour du sien. Cloud et Séphiroth, hein ?  
  
-Peut être que, eux aussi, ils sont vivants... Quelque part…  
  
***  
  
-Cloud ?  
  
Le demi démon jeta un regard devant lui, de l'autre côté de la table. Sora se tenait là, le fixant d'un regard penaud, bras et jambes enveloppés de pansements, le corps couvert de bleu et de brûlures.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas rester à l'infirmerie ? Où sont tes amis ?  
  
-Je leur ai faussé compagnie, je voulais te parler.  
  
-Assied toi, grogna Cloud en poussant une chaise du pied.  
  
L'adolescent grimpa dessus, sous le regard désapprobateur de la servante.  
  
-Cloud, on ne sert pas d'alcool aux mineurs ici…  
  
-File lui un jus de fruit, grogna t'il.  
  
-Vraiment ! Tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! Grommela t'elle en passant un coup de chiffon devant Sora. Tu es bien le seul que la mort de Séphiroth attriste !  
  
Cloud la foudroya du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie exhumer du jus de fruit quelque part. Quand il revint vers Sora, l'adolescent semblait encore plus confus qu'avant.  
  
-Tu connaissais Séphiroth ? S'exclama t'il, abasourdi.  
  
-C'était mon ami, répondit Cloud, portant sa chope à ses lèvres.  
  
Sora se mordit la lèvre, détournant les yeux, comme pris en faute.  
  
-C'est pour ça que tu es partit comme ça quand je l'ai… Je suis désolé, déclara t'il précipitamment, je savais pas, si j'avais su…  
  
-Ca va, ça va Sora…  
  
La serveuse revint et posa un verre de jus d'orange devant Sora, ramassant les piécettes que lui tendit Cloud avant de repartir.  
  
-Tu as bien fait, acheva Cloud.  
  
-Mais… je croyais que c'était ton ami !  
  
-Oui. Très longtemps il l'a été. Quand j'étais petit, je le considérais comme mon modèle. Mon héros. Il m'a même sauvé la vie, tu sais, ajouta le blond en refermant lentement sa main de monstre. Mais… Quand nous sommes arrivés ici… Il a commencé à changer.  
  
Sora remua sur son siège, rendu mal à l'aise par ses blessures et la confession de Cloud, mais continua à écouter.  
  
-Il n'a pas toujours été… Cruel. Et sans pitié. Je me rappelle, dans notre monde natal, quand il jouait avec son petit frère… Ils s'adoraient.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
-Le petit est mort quand nous avons du quitter notre monde. Seph ne s'en est jamais remis. Pendant un moment, il m'a élevé comme si j'étais son frère et puis… Les ténèbres l'ont dévoré. A l'origine, les tournois, le contrat avec Hadès, tout ça c'était pour s'occuper de moi. Je ne sais pas à quel moment ça a dérapé. Hadès as du lui faire bouffer des mensonges à la pelle, il a l'art de faire ça.  
  
-Hadès est mort.  
  
-Je sais Sora. Merci d'ailleurs, tu as débarrassé Colisée d'une sacrée plaie.  
  
-Tu... Tu m'en veux pour Séphiroth ? Reprit l'adolescent d'une petite voix.  
  
Cloud soupira, puis secoua la tête.  
  
-Ca faisait trop longtemps que mon Séphiroth était mort. Il n'aurait jamais pu redevenir comme avant. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.  
  
-T'es pas triste ?  
  
-Si. Mais, ça passera. Allez, je te ramène à l'infirmerie, ou Donald me tuera.  
  
-Tu lui as pas pardonné le coup du gravité en pleine poiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare, bailla Sora avant de se frotter les yeux.  
  
Cloud soupira à nouveau quand, soulagé par les dires de Cloud, l'adolescent s'endormit quasiment sur place, manquant de renverser son verre en s'abattant face contre table.  
  
-Je baby-sitte à nouveau. Ca ne m'avait pas manqué en douze ans.  
  
Le blond prit Sora sur son dos, le calant contre son aile de démon et partit vers l'infirmerie, conscient qu'il allait se faire engueuler par le volatile caractériel.  
  
C'était étrange comme c'était familier de porter Sora ainsi.  
  
Comme une vieille habitude.  
  
***  
  
-Hey ! Balafré !  
  
Léon se retourna, habitué à se faire interpeller ainsi depuis son enfance, et repéra aussitôt la toison ébouriffée de Cloud qui venait vers lui, fendant la foule du Colisée autour d'eux.  
  
-Salut Blondinet.  
  
-Si tu cherches Sora, il est repartit hier.  
  
-Hier ?!   
  
Léon poussa un long juron, emprunté au répertoire de Cid et passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.  
  
-Mais quel idiot, il doit déjà être là bas.  
  
-Ou ça ? Demanda Cloud, inquiété par la réaction de Léon.  
  
-Le premier monde ou les sans-cœurs sont arrivés. On lui avait DIT de nous attendre. Il ne connaît pas l'endroit et…  
  
-Léon, il était blessé, coupa sèchement Cloud.  
  
-Comment ça blessé ?  
  
-Il s'est battu contre le champion du Colisée. Il l'a eut, pas sans mal.  
  
Un nouveau juron retentit.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda Cloud.  
  
-Oui ! Rassemble tout les guerriers volontaires, il faut envoyer des combattants protéger les gens des autres mondes18. De nouveaux sans-cœur sont apparut, bien plus puissants qu'avant !  
  
-Comment vas t'on y aller ? Demanda Cloud en suivant Léon qui reprenait son chemin vers les portes du monde.  
  
-Un ami à Traverse va envoyer des vaisseaux, occupe toi de préparer les équipes, je te fais confiance.  
  
-Je m'en occupe, même si je dois y aller seul, promit Cloud en s'arrêtant près du Highwind 2, le vaisseau des Rôdeurs.  
  
-Merci Blondinet, fit Squall en lui tendant la main.  
  
Cloud la lui serra en lui adressant un de ses rares sourire.  
  
-Sans problème Balafré.  
  
Léon ne le lâcha pas.  
  
-Balafré ? Léon ?  
  
Le brun leva les yeux de leur poignée de main et le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.  
  
-Quoi ? Marmonna Cloud en baissant les yeux à son tour.  
  
Le brun avait du remarquer le membre de sans-coeur. Depuis récemment, Cloud ne portait plus l'armure dorée qui le couvrait habituellement. La main de Léon disparaissait presque dans les griffes noires de Cloud.  
  
-C'est juste une greffe, marmonna t'il en le lâchant.  
  
-Une greffe ? Répéta Léon, semblant plus surpris encore.  
  
-J'ai perdu ma main dans un accident il y a douze ans, cherche pas, va vite t'occuper de Sora !  
  
-Oui, balbutia Léon sans le quitter des yeux, j'y vais. J'y vais, répéta t'il quand la porte du Highwind se referma sur lui.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Marmonna Cloud en regardant le vaisseau s'éloigner presque aussitôt.  
  
Le blond resta pensif un moment, contemplant sa main de monstre puis se secoua, interpellant deux gladiateurs qui se préparaient au combat.  
  
-Brutus ! Gally ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Rameutez tout le monde à la taverne ! Va y avoir de l'action !  
  
***  
  
Léon serra les dents en contemplant le portail de la Forteresse. Le château avait changé, évolué de lui-même, comme un être vivant. Les murs s'étaient noircis, les arêtes acérées, et, là ou le symbole d'Ansem avait couvert la façade, s'étalait maintenant la marque des sans-cœurs.   
  
-Ils ont tout pervertis, grinça t'il, resserrant sa main sur son arme.  
  
-Va sérieusement avoir besoin d'un petit coup de peinture, marmonna Yuffie, impressionnée malgré elle par les lieux de son enfance.  
  
-Oui, admit Léon, mais on va d'abord commencer par se débarrasser de la vermine.  
  
-Là ! S'exclama Aérith.  
  
Yuffie et Léon tournèrent la tête et virent d'immenses sans cœurs volant arriver vers eux.  
  
-Des wyvernes, constata calmement Léon.  
  
Yuffie sortit deux shurikens, Aérith prépara un sort. Ils ne bougèrent pas.  
  
-Ca, marmonna Léon en armant sa gunblade, c'est pour mes parents.  
  
La première wyverne plongea. Et continua sa chute dans le vide quand Léon lui trancha nettement la tête.  
  
-Et ça, pour tout les autres !  
  
Les Rôdeurs se ruèrent à l'attaque, sur les lieux mêmes ou ils avaient du fuir douze ans auparavant, criant vengeance pour leurs familles et amis.  
  
***  
  
-Yeepee !  
  
Aérith se détourna de son livre en voyant Sora descendre la rampe de l'escalier en riant. Un bref moment, cela lui rappela Squall, à dix ans, faire pareil, accompagné d'Irvine, Zell et Cloud, et se faire réprimander par le responsable de la bibliothèque. Deux étaient morts, et elle priait tous les jours pour que le troisième revienne. Satisfait de sa glissade, Sora vint vers elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Salut Aérith !  
  
-Enfin te revoilà… Tu nous as fait peur à partir comme ça, lui reprocha t'elle gentiment.  
  
Sora se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé et lui fit un grand sourire pour se faire pardonner.  
  
-Désolé… Mais j'ai retrouvé Kairi ! Elle va bien ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle est une princesse ? Je l'aurais jamais cru, je savais pas que les princesses étaient championnes au lancer de noix de coco, ajouta t'il pensivement.  
  
Aérith laissa échapper un petit rire de soulagement. Sora allait bien. Et il ne semblait pas traumatisé outre mesure par son bref passage à l'état de sans-cœur.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu lis ? Demanda t'il en fourrant son nez sur le livre d'Aérith.  
  
-Ha… Tiens prend ce livre Sora, c'est la fin des rapports d'Ansem.  
  
-Chouette ! Je vais enfin pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il lui prend, s'exclama Sora en prenant le livret.  
  
-Il est celui qui a fait venir les sans-cœurs, expliqua Aérith.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ?!!!  
  
-Je ne sais pas… L'attrait du pouvoir peut être. Tiens, regarde là, dit elle en ouvrant le livre et le feuilletant rapidement. Il parle du Roi Mickey sur cette page, mais sans préciser ou il est passé.  
  
-Woaaaaa… Le Roi Ansem serait un traître alors ?  
  
Aérith hocha la tête en soupirant.  
  
-Ca expliquerais son étrange attitude quand les sans-cœurs ont commencé à attaquer, déclara Aérith.  
  
-Je comprendrais jamais ça.  
  
-Je voudrais te donner autre chose Sora, tend tes mains.  
  
L'adolescent hocha la tête et referma le livre, le calant sous son bras avant de tendre les mains à la jeune fille. Celle-ci les prit délicatement et ferma les yeux, murmurant des incantations. Le petit brun la regarda faire avec circonspection et sentit soudain ses cheveux se dresser sur la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il apprenait un sort supplémentaire.  
  
-Woah ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?  
  
-Je t'ai donné les sorts les plus puissants que je possède. Ils te seront utiles.  
  
-Cool ! Merci ! S'exclama Sora avant de se jeter sur Aérith et la remercier de sa spécialité, le câlin abdominal supersonique19.  
  
Une fois que la jeune fille eut reprit son souffle, elle lui tapota gentiment la tête.  
  
-Tu es une brute.  
  
-Fier de l'être ! Bon j'y vais maintenant, déclara Sora en se dégageant.  
  
-Ou ça ?  
  
-A la fin du monde !20  
  
***  
  
-Comment ça se passe ici ?! Demanda Cloud en arrivant prés d'un groupe de gladiateurs luttant contre des sans-cœurs.  
  
-Impeccable Cloud ! Assura un grand guerrier à la peau noire, tu avais raison, ces sans-cœurs là sont pas des ramollos comme ceux de l'arène.  
  
-Restez prudent ! Hercules ! Des nouvelles des Rôdeurs et de Sora ?  
  
-Aucune !   
  
-Quelque chose se prépare ! Hurla Phil, les sans-cœurs sont trop nerveux.  
  
-Hey, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda un gladiateur en désignant l'horizon.  
  
Cloud se retourna, cherchant l'évènement incriminé.  
  
Une vague d'étoiles filantes se déversait du ciel, rendant la nuit aussi lumineuse que le jour. Elles tombaient sur le sol, sur les ombres à la limite du Colisée, et, à chaque impact, un morceau de monde apparaissait et les sans-cœurs se dissipaient.  
  
-Le monde se reconstitue ?!  
  
-Sora a réussi, constata Cloud en souriant.  
  
Il regarda les étoiles filantes tomber autour d'eux, Les sans-cœur se dissoudre avec de petits cris, les plantes, les animaux réapparaître, des natifs du Colisée revinrent aussi, hébétés, se demandant encore ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Et puis, sans qu'il ait pu l'esquiver, une étoile filante frappa Cloud en plein front, l'enveloppant dans un manteau de flammes. Hercules tendit la main pour le sauver, mais Phil le retint.  
  
-Laisse Hercules. Il rentre chez lui.  
  
Et, dans une grande gerbe d'étincelles, l'étoile repartit au loin.  
  
***   
  
Quand Cloud rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait devant l'entrée de la Forteresse. Il cligna des yeux, surpris de se retrouver devant les lieux de son enfance. Le château était redevenu comme avant. Immaculé et majestueux. Toute trace des sans cœur avait disparut. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il vit la campagne qui avait toujours entouré la forteresse et, au loin, la ville technologique de Midgard21, disparue dans les ténèbres quand il n'avait pas onze ans.  
  
-Je suis chez moi ?  
  
Toujours déconcerté, il se retourna à nouveau et approcha du château avec appréhension. Il arriva devant la grande porte, avançant d'un pas hésitant. Si lui était revenu là, peut être n'étais t'il pas le seul. Qui d'autre avait survécu ?   
  
Qui ?  
  
La réponse lui vint bien vite, en la personne de Cid, assis sur un banc près de la porte, fumant une cigarette. Il vit Cloud avant qu'il ne le vit et saisit sa lance pour venir à sa rencontre. Cloud stoppa en voyant l'homme arriver vers lui. Malgré les ans, il reconnut facilement le pilote. Cid avait vieilli, mais ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore gris, et ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes. D'un geste lent, Cloud porta la main à son écharpe et l'abaissa, dévoilant son visage. Cid ralentis, puis stoppa, sa lance lui échappant des mains.  
  
-Cloud ?  
  
-Salut Cid, murmura Cloud.  
  
Le pilote le regarde de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, avant de troquer son expression abasourdie pour un immense sourire, ouvrant les bras à Cloud.  
  
-NOM DE DIEU !!! CLOUD !  
  
Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que Cid lui infligeait une vigoureuse accolade, le tapant amicalement dans le dos.  
  
-Je SAVAIS que tu avais survécu ! Je le savais ! D'où tu viens ? Seph est pas avec toi ?  
  
-Il est mort.  
  
L'enthousiasme de Cid vacilla brièvement à la nouvelle, mais le pilote se reprit, entraînant Cloud à sa suite dans le château.  
  
-Tout le monde va être content de te revoir ! Surtout Aérith !  
  
-Aérith est vivante ?!  
  
-Bien sur ! Fit Cid en traînant Cloud dans les couloirs. Squall et Yuffie aussi ! Et les bébés devraient revenir d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
-Les bébés ?  
  
-Sora et Riku ! Ils ont grandis, tu imagines même pas !  
  
-Riku est vivant ?!!!  
  
-Tu te répètes gamin ! Plaisanta Cid avant de pousser la porte de la bibliothèque. Les enfants ! Devinez qui vient de rentrer à la maison !  
  
Aérith se tourna vers Cid et vit aussitôt Cloud, qui se tenait quelques pas derrière leur père adoptif.  
  
-Cloud ? Fit elle en avançant vers lui.  
  
-Aérith, balbutia Cloud.  
  
-Cloud ? Répéta une voix plus aigue, c'est LUI Cloud ?!   
  
Le su nommé leva les yeux en entendant la voix connue et aperçut Yuffie, qui le fixait avec de grands yeux.  
  
-Blondinet ?  
  
-Balafré ? S'étonna Cloud en voyant Léon approcher, qu'est ce que tu fiches la Léon ?  
  
-Squall, fit le brun.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Mon vrai nom est Squall, expliqua le brun en lui tendant la main.  
  
Les deux guerriers se regardèrent, abasourdi. Jusqu'à leur fou rire, qui gagna toute la petite famille.  
  
-T'étais là tout ce temps là ?!!!  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu te faisais appeler un nom aussi ridicule que 'Léon' abruti 22! Protesta le blond en lui donnant une grosse bourrade. Comment tu voulais que je te reconnaisse ?  
  
-Et toi ? Tu t'es vu avec ton écharpe et ton aile de démon ? Rétorqua Squall alors que Yuffie se jetait sur Cloud pour le contraindre à accepter un gros bisou sur la joue.  
  
Cid regarda paternellement les amis d'enfance se retrouver au milieu des éclats de rire. Il se redressa de son appui sur la porte et sortit discrètement, pas assez pour que Cloud ne le remarque pas partir.  
  
-Ou vas t'il ? S'inquiéta t'il.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Il est content de te revoir lui aussi, expliqua Aérith, mais il ne prendra de repos que quand Sora et Riku seront revenus.  
  
-Sora…  
  
-Yep, le maître de la Keyblade, fit Yuffie, toujours pendue au cou de Cloud. C'est NOTRE Sora ! Et il a promis de revenir dès qu'il aura retrouvé Riku !   
  
-Cid les attend à la porte, acheva Squall.  
  
***  
  
Un an.  
  
Presque jour pour jour, Cid avait compté.  
  
Ca faisait un an qu'il venait s'asseoir devant la Forteresse, essayant de discerner la silhouette de Sora parmi celles les visiteurs. Qu'il vente, qu'il neige, qu'il fasse un soleil de plomb, que les chocobos s'échappent, il était assis là, attendant. Les enfants venaient parfois lui tenir compagnie, chacun leur tour. Squall avait reprit son nom, même si Yuffie, par habitude, l'appelait encore Léon. Aérith avait prit la direction du château, recrutant de nouveaux guerriers pour restaurer l'ordre de combattants que la Forteresse avait abrité avant l'affaire Sans-Cœur. Cloud, après de longs mois à rester méfiant et sur la défensive, avait finit par admettre que ce n'était pas un rêve et que, non, ils n'allaient pas disparaître d'un jour à l'autre sans prévenir. C'était lui qui venait le plus souvent attendre avec Cid. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, préférant écouter Cid raconter leur vie à Traverse. Mais de Seph, ou de son passé au Colisée, pas un mot. Aérith leur avait conseillé d'attendre, qu'il en parlerait de lui-même. Yuffie, déchaînée, avait déclaré quelques mois plus tôt qu'elle voulait explorer leur monde et ne revenait que de temps en temps, porteuse de nouvelles et de grandes aventures à peine exagérées. Elle était là en ce moment, venue célébrer l'anniversaire de la victoire de Sora.  
  
Anniversaire un peu tristounet pour cause d'absence de l'intéressé et d'une pluie battante.  
  
Bien à l'abri sous un parapluie automatique qu'il avait un jour bricolé pendant son attente, Cid regardait la route, fumant paresseusement sa cigarette. Sora aurait quinze ans maintenant et Riku seize, presque des adultes. Il regrettait de ne pas les avoir vu grandir ces deux là, bien que sachant qu'il aurait eut les mains pleines pendant des années avec deux gosses aussi turbulents. Après un rapide calcul mental Cid s'aperçut qu'il avait maintenant quarante cinq ans. Si, dans le passé, il avait envisagé de fonder une famille un jour, il se trouvait maintenant trop vieux pour avoir des enfants à lui. Bah, avec un peu de chance, Squall, Aérith ou Cloud serais bientôt pris d'envie de pouponner et le ferait grand-père. Il s'étrangla à moitié de rire, rien qu'à l'idée de Squall en train gagatiser sur un bébé. Il riait encore quand la petite bande vint le rejoindre, armée de parapluies et de plats préparés encore fumant. Il ria cinq bonnes minutes supplémentaires, quand Yuffie le somma 'd'accoucher sur les raisons de son hilarité'. Finalement, toute la bande s'amassa sous le parapet, mangeant à même les casseroles.  
  
-Franchement Cid, tu pourrais attendre à l'intérieur des fois, râla Yuffie, j'ai passé trois jours sous la pluie en arrivant, je préfèrerais être au sec.  
  
-Je te force pas à venir Yuffie, contra Cid en raclant son plat.  
  
-Je voulais faire plaisir à un vieux croulant.  
  
-Tu m'appelleras croulant quand ton fils ira sur le pot.  
  
-Mais, j'ai pas de fils…  
  
-Précisément, ajouta Squall en piochant dans la casserole d'Aérith, s'attirant une tape sur les doigts, mais aieuh ! Pourquoi Cloud il a le droit et pas moi ?  
  
-Parce que c'est Cloud, rétorqua Aérith.  
  
Cloud se contenta de hocher sagement la tête, se régalant sans mot dire, ni prendre de partie. Alors que le reste de la bande asticotait joyeusement le brun dépité, cid retourna à sa contemplation de la route.  
  
Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'être sur de ce qu'il voyait.  
  
Sur la route boueuse, à moitié cachées par les rideaux de pluie, deux silhouettes approchaient, la plus petite tirant la plus grande par la main. Cid se leva, posant sa casserole sur le banc.  
  
-Cid ?  
  
-Chuuuuut, intima le blond.  
  
Les silhouettes approchaient, lentement malgré le pas enjoué du plus petit, qui guidait son camarade. Rapidement, Cid entendit les premiers éclats de voix.  
  
-Plus vite ! On va être trempés !  
  
-La seule manière d'être plus mouillé que maintenant c'est de prendre un bain habillé.  
  
-si tu y tiens absolument, je demanderais à Aérith d'arranger ça…  
  
-Vas crever la gueule ouverte.  
  
Les silhouettes se précisèrent rapidement. La plus grande était celle d'un jeune homme svelte, vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir qui lui tombait sur les chevilles, la capuche baissée jusqu'au nez23. Il trébuchait assez souvent et c'est son compagnon, plus petit, qui le rattrapait et le guidait à travers les obstacles. Lui était vêtu de bleu et de rouge, et sa propre capuche lui camouflait à demi le visage.  
  
Mais quand il se tourna vers le château, en direction de la petite bande, quelque chose étincela à son cou.  
  
Un pendentif que Cid aurait reconnut partout.  
  
-Venus Gospel. C'est Sora.  
  
-Quoi ?! S'exclama Squall alors que Yuffie avalait de travers.  
  
cid se rua sous la pluie en direction des deux voyageurs.  
  
-SORAAAAAAAAAAA !!!  
  
Le petit brun leva le nez en direction de l'appel, juste à temps pour être soulevé par un Cid enthousiaste.  
  
-T'es revenu gamin !!!! Bon sang t'es revenu !!!  
  
-Waaaa !!! Ciiiiiiiiiiid !!!!  
  
-Heu, Sora ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est là ? Demanda son compagnon, resté planté à la même place, cherchant Sora à tâtons.  
  
-C'est Cid, je suis juste à gauche, deux pas.  
  
Cid reposa Sora en fixant le jeune homme en cuir, n'osant poser de question.  
  
-Cid, commença Sora en reprenant la main de son camarade, comme promis, je t'amène Riku. Riku, voici Cid, je t'en ais parlé, tu te souviens ?  
  
-Je crois, marmonna Riku en tendant la main au hasard à la recherche du pilote.  
  
-Il est aveugle, souffla Sora, alors que les Rôdeurs arrivaient, prenant des tours pour embrasser ou accoler Sora et son compagnon.  
  
-Ravis de te rencontrer Riku, salua Cid en lui serrant la main, ou plutôt de te retrouver.  
  
-Me retrouver ?  
  
-Rentrons, j'ai pas mal de trucs à vous raconter.  
  
***  
  
Fin  
  
Ou peut être pas, mais on verras avec KH2, si je l'ai et que je le finis un jour, comptez minimum deux ans -_^  
  
1 J'ai osé, prise 1  
  
2 J'ai osé, prise 2 öö  
  
3 J'allais pas me priver non ?   
  
4 Ces deux là ont des gènes en commun, c'est pas possible autrement.  
  
5 Le OOC du Sephirotus Megalomanica est assez inquiétant non ?  
  
6 Je précise que dans KH, il est possible de voyager dans l'espace entre les mondes, c'est juste très éprouvant.  
  
7 Kin : *se carapate en courant pour éviter la colère des fannes de Cloud*  
  
8 C'est une fic Kingdom hearts, fallait vous attendre à des persos Disney.  
  
9 La manière de rendre Seph encore plus bavable et charismatique qu'avant *baaaaaaaave* comment voulez vous arriver à tuer un dieu pareil ?!!!  
  
10 Ah ça, pour flasher on flashe, mrowr  
  
11 Que quelqu'un me laisse mettre une baffe aux scénaristes, pitié -_-  
  
12 Ca me désespère quand même  
  
13 Autant un Seph OOC était fun écrire, il fallait qu'il tourne mal, désolée ^^  
  
14 HA ! Prend ça Hadès ! Dans ta face !  
  
15 Glacon Man VS Frigi Boy, round 1 FIGHT  
  
16 Je compatis Cloud  
  
17 La méthode de combat de Dingo me laissera toujours coite.  
  
18 Scène imaginaire, les voyages inter monde ne sont pas autorisés dans KH. Donald dit bien lui-même qu'il ne faut pas intervenir dans les autres mondes, mais bon, j'adore contredire le canard.  
  
19 Copyright wonderfolle  
  
20 Pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué jusque là, c'est le monde final de KH  
  
21 Je mets des références comme je veux ! Na !  
  
22 Tout à fait d'accord sur ce point, je ne le dirais jamais assez  
  
23 voir Deep dive, la bande annonce de KH2  
  
??  
  
??  
  
??  
  
?? 


End file.
